your_storyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zagłada Alodii
Dawno temu, za górami i lasami, na terenach dziś zimnych i jałowych istniało państwo zwane Alodia. Nie było ono duże, jednak trwałe (trzymało się już kilka stuleci) oraz spokojne. Było to jedno z tych państw, które leżą przy granicach świata - od pólnocy Alodii wznosiły się góry zwane Grzbietem Świata, za którymi nie ma już cywilizacji. Utrzymywało się z eksploatacji lasu oraz rud które pozyskiwały ze swych północnych, mniej zamieszkanych terenów. Głównym problemem Alodii była tylko ujarzmiona dawno temu natura oraz lodowe olbrzymy z północnego zachodu. Te jednak atakowały raz na kilkadziesiąt lat, a te ataki nie sięgały głęboko w państwo i były zwykle zdatne do odparcia przez twierdze i posterunki wojskowe. Zwłaszcza, że północną Alodię zamieszkiwały w znacznej części twarde krasnoludy. Południową Alodię, w tym stolicę zwaną Adan, zamieszkiwali ludzie i elfy. Jednym z rodów magnackich które miały największe wpływy w Adan był szlachetny klan Angektorów. Wywodził się on ponoć z dalekich przodków z dalekiego południa, z krain gdzie śnieg nie pada nigdy. Angektorzy opowiadali nawet, że wywodzą się od bogów z tamtego regionu świata. Każdy ród ma jednak jakieś czarne owce, a z tych któraś musi obrzucić swój ród hańbą i stać się pamiętną czarną owcą, którą wyklina się przez pokolenia. Takim członkiem rodu Angektorów była córa o imieniu Dakkea. Ta dziewczyna wykazywała się nieprzyjaznym i próżnym charakterem. Dorastała w dobrobycie, toteż wyrosła na rozpuszczoną młodą damę, która nie myślała zupełnie o konsekwencjach swych czynów. Była ona najgorzej zapamiętanym - chociaż nie na długo - członkiem rodu. Także dlatego, że choć był dużo gorszy potomek, to tamtego wyrzeczono się zupełnie... Rodzina chciała mieć jak najmiej wspólnego z irytującą Dakkeą, toteż nie pilnował jej i trzymał tylko na przyszłość, by wydać ją za mąż za jakiegoś znaczącego młodzieńca. Jednak w Adan nie było już rodów niespokrewnionych z Angektorami i tak Dakkea przekroczyła dwadzieścia lat niezamężna. Odkąd się usamodzielniła, zaczęła bawić się na coraz bardziej wyszukane sposoby. Wraz ze swoimi znajomymi - głównie będącymi w jej wieku członkami niższych rodów szlacheckich, bo nikt z nich nie był tak wysoko urodzony jak ona - założyła zamkniętą grupę przyjaciół która co jakiś czas wyjeżdżała na przyjęcia do prywatnych posiadłości. A przyjęcia te były w istocie niemalże orgiami, podczas których korzystano z wzajemnych uciech cielesnych, alkoholu i używek. Aby podkręcić zabawę, zaczęto od pewnego razu praktykować rytuały okultystyczne. Oczywiście, szukający rozrywki młodzi nigdy w życiu nie mieli do czynienia z prawdziwymi kultami demonów i diabłów, ani nie miała pojęcia jak wyglądają przerażające rytuały które takie kulty odprawiają. Ani tym bardziej nie doceniali jak straszne mogą być konsekwencje prawdziwego sprowadzenia demonicznych sił. Te żałosne popisy wystarczyły jednak by pewnego dnia ściągnąć tam inkuba. Był to jeden z tych demonów, które zamiast siedzieć w Otchłani krążą po świecie szerząc deprawację i chaos. Wyczuł on degenerację bijącą z jednego z takich przyjęć i wprosił się tam pod postacią pięknego diablęcia. Ów inkub - czy był to jakikolwiek inny demon, być może nawet nie był to demon a męska erynia - jeszcze bardziej rozkręcił zabawę, by rozszerzyć rozwiązłośc wśród młodych, ale zmienił plany gdy zobaczył Dakkeę. Wyczuł w niej krew bogów i zrozumiał, jak znakomitym jest materiałem. Od razu przyczepił się do niej i ośmielił ją do coraz bardziej intymnej zabawy. Nie miał on jednak zamiaru jej uwieść, a tylko zachęcić. Obiecał, że wróci do niej podczas następnego przyjęcia. Gdy to spotkanie dobiegło końca, demon wrócił do swego przełożonego, który siedział w świecie demonów. Tam opowiedział mu, że znalazł dziewczynę, w której boska moc była prawie niezauważalna, ale (w porównaniu do innych śmiertelników) znaczna. Ów potężny demon zainteresował się tym - albowiem krew demonów mogła by dopełnić boskiej mocy dziecka zrodzonego z takiej kobiety. Dziecko Dakkei poczęte przez odpowiednio silnego demona miało by potencjał by zostać półbogiem, a może nawet prawdziwym bogiem. A demon który ją - na jej własne życzenie - dopadł miał wystarczająco dużo siły. Ponoć był to nawet jeden z Władców Demonów lub Władców Dziewięciu Piekieł - a moc tych demonów jest większa niż niektóych wszechmocnych bóstw. Imię tego jednego demona pamiętane jest jako Thormen. Jednak nie znany jest żaden Władca Demonów o takim imieniu, a i żaden z władców Baatoru nie nosił takiego. Należy więc uznać, że albo Thormen został obalony po swoim występku (wszakże historia ta rozegrała sie setki lat temu - a nienawistne demony szybko zapominają imiona swych wrogów) albo był to zaledwie pseudonim. Podczas następnego przyjęcia do zabawy wprosił się zapowiedziany gość specjalny - Thormen. Podobnie jak jego sługa wcześniej, i on przybył jako piękny mężczyzna, chociaż ludzki, bez cech demonów. Spokojnie, wraz z przebiegiem przyjęcia zaznajomił się ze wszystkimi członkami zabawy, a na koniec zagadał Dakkeę. Bez pośpiechu uwiódł ją i spokojnie zabrał do pustego pokoju. Dakkea niewiele razy wcześniej obcowała z mężczyzną i czesto stawała się w takich sprawach nieśmiała - widać nie była aż tak bezczelna jak wydawało by się w porównaniu z innymi Angektorami - ale demon omamił ją tak, że nie stawiała mu oporu i zgodziła się szybko na to co jej proponował. Tej nocy, w willi na przedmieściach Adan doszło do plugawego, bluźnierczego zdarzenia. Thormen spełnił swe zamiary i odbył stosunek z młodą Dakkeą. Wiedział dobrze, że dzięki magii jaką się wtedy wspomógł, związek ten miał być owocny. I faktycznie. Dakkea rychło po tym odkryła, że spodziewa się dziecka. Angektorzy zamknęli ją po tym w domu i nie pozwalali dalej wychodzić na świat, by zatuszować ten skandal. Początkowo wydawało się, że to tylko wypadek, a jego konsekwencje nie będą trudne do ukrycia. Ale gdy po dziewięciu miesiącach Dakkea urodziła dziecko, jej rodzina zatrwożyła się. Bowiem jej dziecko faktycznie odziedziczyło po swym ojcu i po dalekim przodku straszliwą moc. Chociaż chłopiec wyglądał jak człowiek, w momencie jego narodzenia rozeszła się straszna aura, jaką wydzielał młody półczart mający siłę półboga. Ale mogło być dużo gorzej - bowiem w przypadku tego dziecka doszło niemalże do cudu. Syn Dakkei był dzieckiem demona, ale wcale nie odziedziczył doszczętnie złego charakteru (co objawiało się w jego wyglądzie). Być może to boskie moce przydusiły demoniczną naturę. Cokolwiek było tego powodem, Thormen srodze się rozczarował i nie zabrał dziecka jak planował. Nawet gdyby wychował go na demona, nigdy nie oczyścił by go z ludziej psychiki, z uczuć i z sumienia. Dakkea uparła się, by nazwać jej syna Dakkenthormen - na pamiętkę jej oraz jego ojca. Reszta rodu nie dbała o niego - nie nadali mu nawet imienia, zatem tak go odtąd nazywali, często skracając to do "Dakken" - co wymawiali z bardziej pogardliwym kontekstem. Przezwiska Dakkena używano zatem częsciej niż jego pełnego imienia - które miało się jeszcze odbić szerokim echem po burzy... Angektorzy rychło po narodzinach Dakkenthormena wydali Dakkeę za mąż za pewnego podstarzałego bogacza, który co prawda nie zasługiwał na żonę z tak wysokiego rodu, ale musieli jakoś pozbyć się zbrukanej Dakkei i jej dziecka oraz upewnić się, że ktoś będzie ich pilnował. Przyjął on ją za żonę głównie dla wysokiego posagu i niespecjalnie troszczył się o żonę - wpłynęła też na to wiedza, że miała ona dziecko jeszcze przed małżeństwem. Okazywał jej nawet trochę wzgardy. Mały Dakken dorastał tak mocno niezauważany i w mniejszych luksusach niż dorastała jego matka. Chociaż był on pięknym i miłym dzieckiem, czasem zachowywał się dziwnie - mówiło się w kręgu jego ojczyma, że syn Dakkei jest już jako dziecina szaleńcem. Że prześladują go koszmary, które czasem sam naśladuje. Była to w pewnym sensie prawda. Jego demoniczne pochodzenie wciąż nie zdominowało go, ale zaczynało go dręczyć. Thormen tymczasem wciąż był rozczarowany porażką jaką był jego syn. Po kilku - dokładniej siedmiu - latach spróbował ponownie. Dakkea była jednak pod dużo większym nadzorem niż kiedyś. Zaczął więc przenikać do niej po nocach, zacząwszy od jej umysłu. Wówczas zaczęło się mówić również o jej obłędzie. Ostatecznie Thormen znów przybył do niej i posiadł ją, ponownie spłodziwszy z nią dziecko. W tym samym czasie zamordowany został mąż Dakkei. Nie jest to pewne, ale ponoć to ona zabiła małżonka, za sprawą Thormena. Jakakolwiek była by prawda, podczas śledztwa bez trudu skojarzono motywy morderstwa i ponownej ciąży Dakkei - zwłaszcza że już wcześniej miała dziecko z ukrytego romansu. Oskarżono ją o zabójstwo i na to wszystko wskazywało. Wtedy jednak Dakkea dokonała czynu, który sprawił iż wpadła z deszczu pod rynnę. Oto bowiem przyznała się do zabójstwa, do zdrady i do nieślubnego dziecka - a tego wszystkiego za sprawą demona. Pewna, że to nie ona ponosi winę, oskarżyła Thormena o swoje przewinienia... oraz błędy i porażki. Sprawa stała się wówczas prawdziwym skandalem, o którym usłyszało całe Adan. Sprowadzono nawet maga, który potwierdził że dziecko którego Dakkea się spodziewa faktycznie posiada czarcią moc. Angektorzy wyrzekli się Dakkei oraz jej dzieci. W całym mieście uznano ją za rozpustnicę, morderczynię, wiedźmę i siewczynię diabelskiego nasienia. Choć ludność Adan była spokojna, dobrotliwa i tolerancyjna, coś takiego nie mogło pójść płazem. Dakkei postanowiono pozbyć się jak najszybciej i skutecznie, bez sprowadzania dalszych diabelskich wpływów. Zabrano ją poza miasto i spalono na stosie, razem z dzieckiem które od nieco ponad miesiąca nosiła pod sercem. Należy tu wspomnieć, że była to decyzja pochopna i rzadko kiedy skazywano kogokolwiek na tak okropną karę, bo w Adan nad kultem religijnym władzę sprawowali szlachetni kapłani i paladyni. Tym razem jednak o tym losie zadecydowali ponoć sami Angektorzy, którzy po cichu skrzyknęli ludzi do wydania takiego wyroku. Przeoczono jednak pierwsze dziecko Dakkei - Dakkenthormena. Gdy jego matka przebywała w areszcie, przebywał ów siedmiolatek w domu ojczyma, a gdy ustalono wyrok, wyrzucono go jako niechciane dziecko i pomiot demona. Angektorzy również nie chcięli go, zatem został na ulicy - a życie na ulicach zaczęło się w chwili gdy spod bramy Adan patrzył na oddalony pagórek, na którym palono jego matkę: jedyną osobą która nieczęsto, ale jednak okazywała mu czułość. Od tej pory demon dojrzewał. Dakkenem pogardzano, bowiem wszyscy słyszeli o Dakkei i chociaż nikt go nie znał, wszyscy kojarzyli go z diabelskim pochodzeniem. Żebrał on, zbierał śmieci i żywił się tym co znalazł lub dostał. Czasem udawało mu się przekonać ludzi by pozwolili mu wykonać jakąś robotę - jak przeniesienie listu czy śledzenie kogoś - za jedzenie czy nowe ubrania. Mył się w deszczu (a od tego częściej padał śnieg) i sypiał pod mostami. Normalnie w Adan bezdomne dzieci szybko znajdywały rodziców lub trafiały do domów dziecka, ale syna diabła nie chciał znać nikt. Nie miał i towarzyszy zabawy w innych dzieciach, bo śmierdział i był zaniedbany - przez co unikano go. Tak dorastał. Jednak nie narzekał na swą niedolę, a uważał ją za naturalne koleje losu. Warto tu zaznaczyć, że większość dzieci zmarła by szybko w takich warunkach, ale Dakkenthormen miał w sobie demoniczny ogień który go ogrzewał i nasycał jego głód, zaś choroby nie trzymały się go - bo każdy zarazek jaki go obejmował rychło ginął w jego czarciej krwi. Te cechy powoli przedostawały się do umysłu Dakkena. Zaczęło się od zazdrości. Potem, z biegiem lat, coraz więcej rzeczy drażniło go i prowokowało do wściekłości. Nikt go nie obserwował, zatem nikt nie widział ze Dakkenthormen staje się coraz gorszy i przeżarty negatywnymi uczuciami - typowymi nie tylko dla demonów, ale i ludzi. Gdy miał czternaście lat, nadszedł dzień przełomu. Gdy miejski strażnik uderzył nastolatka drzewcem swej broni - za pojawienie się w zbyt eleganckiej dzielnicy (a Dakken znał już całe Adan z zewnątrz - bo pod żadnym dachem nie był), ten nagle skulił się w sobie i wpadł w dziką furię. Rzucił się na większego i silniejszego od siebie strażnika z przeraźliwym wrzaskiem jakiego człowiek nie potrafi wydać i wyładował całą swą demoniczną zawiść oraz obłęd jakie od lat opanowywały do coraz bardziej. Całe szczęście, że ludzki umysł nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić jaką okropnością jest poszarpanie człowieka na strzępy gołymi rękami... Bo Dakkenthormen zrobił to wtedy, przy ludziach. Mówi się nawet, że wtedy na jego ciele pierwszy raz pojawiły się cechy demona - w postaci pazurów, rogów, ogona i skrzydeł. Gdy wszyscy tam obecni rozbiegli się przerażeni, Dakken stał nad dogorywającą pierwszą ofiarą - a niedawno oprawcą - i patrzył mu w oczy. Młody i przystojny, wypełniający swe obowiązki mężczyzna, czyjś syn, brat i być moze małżonek umierał dysząc z bólem i patrząc na młodego półdemona. A ten wtedy pierwszy raz poczuł, że zabił człowieka. Wypełnił go wewnętrzny ból wynikający ze wszystkich uczuć jakie towarzyszą zabójstwu. Ale poprzednie uczucia przeciwstawiły im się. Nie odwrócił wzroku. Patrzył w oczy swej ofierze i dyszał ciężko. Patrzył, przyzwyczajając się do tej myśli i do tych uczuć. Oswajał się z zabijaniem. Wreszcie, gdy jego sumienie pękło, odwrócił wzrok, pochwycił halabardę strażnika i ruszył ku najbliższej z bram Adan, by uciec z miasta którego nigdy nie opuszczał. W morderczym szale, bez cienia wachania czy sumienia zabijał każdego człowieka który na jego widok nie uciekał lub nie krył się. Zarówno próbujących go zatrzymać strażników, jak i bawiące się na chodniko dziecko które nie zeszło mu z drogi a którego matka nie zdążyła złapać - ona również podzieliła ten los... Zanim potężni paladyni i magowie zamieszkujący Adan zorientowali się jak wielka i straszna moc się obudziła, Dakken opuścił Adan. Nikt nie wie co robił przez następne lata - mówi się, że krążył po Alodii, każdemu przedstawiając się jako półdemon by zobaczyć jego reakcję. I nikt nie pomyślał, że ten syn demona może być rozbity i poszukiwać zrozumienia - dlatego znienawidził wszystkich i wzgardził ludźmi. Gdy zakończył tą podróż, umknął z planu materialnego w głębiny świata demonów - do Otchłani. Okres od opuszczenia Adan do powrotu do Alodii stanowi najbardziej tajemniczy etap życia Dakkenthormena. Nie wiadomo czy faktycznie podróżował po Faerunie, czy też od razu umknął do Otchłani. Nie wiadomo jakim cudem zdołał osiągnąć tak wielką władzę, jaką posiadł. Być może odnalazł swego ojca Thormena, zabił go i przejął jego włości. Według kronik Władczyni Demonów Malcanthet Dakkenthormen dorobił się władzy i potęgi u niej na służbie - nie tylko jako wojownik, ale i kochanek (którego moc była głównym afrodyzjakiem). U niej też ponoć znalazł swojego sługę Sakusattona - pierwszego podwładnego, który potem został jego prawą ręką. Bardzo prawdopodobne jest jednak, że Dakkenthormen dorobił się tego wszystkiego sam, używając swej boskiej mocy - bowiem w Otchłani czas biegnie inaczej niż na planie materialnym. A do świata powrócił w dniu swych osiemnastych urodzin - czyli wszystkiego dorobił się ledwo w cztery lata. Jeśli tego dorobił się sam, zaiste jest to niesamowity wyczyn. Bowiem dorobił się tytułu Władcy Demonów (nawet wśród innych Władców) i armii tanar'ri, którą chciał wykorzystać do tego co uważał za uratowanie świata - wybicia całej ludzkości i wszelkich innych inteligentnych ras. Uważał bowiem świat za piękne miejsce, które niszczone jest przez podłą ludzkość. Być może tak obłąkańczy cel ustanowił sobie na wskutek wpływu wypaczającej Otchłani... Wraz z grupą sług przeniósł się on do północnej Alodii. Nie zabrał ze sobą wielu żołnierzy - bowiem masowe przywołania ściągnęły by uwagę alodiańskich magów, którzy mogli by powstrzymać inwazję w zarodku. Dlatego postanowił sobie wybudować portal, wcześniej odwróciwszy uwagę w Alodii - by zamaskować swoje przybycie innymi wydarzeniami. W tym czasie, pod wodzą jego wiernych sługusów, armia w Otchłani rosła - powiększała się z czasem o kolejne potwory stworzone, najęte lub pokonane i siłą zaciagnięte. Po pierwsze, musiał narobić zamieszania. W tym celu postanowił sprzymierzyć się z lodowymi olbrzymami ze wschodnich rubieży. Co prawda olbrzymy także uważał za bestie do wybicia, ale do tego czasu mogły się przydać. Zabrawszy będacego po jego stronie Ghoura - demonicznego giganta, dobrze dogadującego się z olbrzymami - wyruszył na lodowe pustkowia. W końcu dotarł do plemienia olbrzymów - te początkowo zamierzały zniszczyć dziwacznych przybyłych, ale gdy Dakkenthormen powalił pierwszego napastnika poprzez cios demoniczną halabardą po nogach, skoczył w górę i zabił go przebijając na wylot widmowym przedłużeniem ostrza, zawachały się - a gdy stojąc na trupie olbrzyma kazał im się powstrzymać, te posłuchały. Ghour bez trudu dogadał się z gigantami i przekonał je, że jego pan ma dla nich wielką ofertę. Te zaś wskazały im drogę do największego z plemion gigantów, z którego wywodził się jarl władający wszystkimi plemionami. Tam wyruszyli Dakkenthormen i jego świta, zapowiadając że lepiej by wszystkie plemiona już zaczęły przygotowywać się do kampanii. Wkrótce, po długim przemierzaniu zaśnieżonych lasów i walkach z zimowymi bestiami dotarli do wielkiego obozowiska lodowych olbrzymów, gdzie mieszkał jarl olbrzymów imieniem Wiger oraz jego doradczyni - Tiogilda. Choć drobna i mało się odzywała, w praktyce to ona miała najwyższą władzę wśród olbrzymów. Wiger zupełnie zaufał i uległ bowiem mądrości, pięknu i rozwadze panny mroźnego wiatru jaką była Tiogilda. Aby dogadać się z olbrzymami Dakkenthormen musiał w zasadzie tylko dogadać się z ową baśniową istotą. Zyskanie jej sympatii (o ile można tak mówić o opinii tak bezwzględenj istoty jak panna mroźnego wiatru) poszło mu łatwo, bowiem był młody i urodziwy, a jego moc nie pozostawiała wątpliwości. Na jej życzenie Dakken dowiódł swej siły przed olbrzymami zabijając w prymitywny sposób bestie z lodowych krain - w szczególności remorhazy, których jaja poznosił olbrzymom do wytresowania. Jednak olbrzymy chciały ujrzeć coś lepszego - chciały ujrzeć zajawkę zagłady ludzi jaką im obiecywał. Dlatego postanowił sobie zniszczyć krasnoludzki ośrodek zwany Zimową Kuźnią - było to wyrzeźbione w górze (i pod nią) miasto, będące najdalej położonym na północ alodiańskim ośrodkiem. Krasnoludom nie przeszkadzał zimny klimat, przed dzikością i olbrzymami broniły się dobrze - zatem Zimowa Kuźnia wciąż się rozwijała, a jej istnienie irytowało olbrzymy które przekonane były, że powinny być jedyną cywilizacją na skraju Grzbietu Świata. Nigdy jednak nie mogły się włamać do środka - krasnoludy wiedziały, jak budować bramy i były czujne, by zamykać je olbrzymom przed nosem. Jednak nie były gotowe na przybycie demonów. Dakkenthormen skrzyknął olbrzymy by zaczęły oblegać bramy, a potem, za pomocą magii przeniknął do planu eterycznego wraz ze swymi sługami. Korzystając z jego właściwości przebiegli oni przez zbocza góry niczym duchy i wyskoczyli ze ścian przy bramie wewątrz tuneli Zimowej Kuźni, gdzie stały krasnoludy i śmiały się z olbrzymów które znowu próbowały wyważyć wrota. Śmiech rychło stanął im w gardłach, gdy z rzeźbionej skały rzucili się na nich jak upiory demoniczni wojownicy. Wyrżnęli oni straż i otworzyli bramę, wpuszczając olbrzymy. Tą sztuczkę powtarzali z kolejnymi grodziami. Duże, szerokie i wysokie tunele do których krasnoludy miały upodobanie okazały się być zgubą swych twórców - olbrzymy poruszały się po nich swobodnie. A tam, gdzie olbrzymy nie weszły, weszli Dakken i jego słudzy lub podległe gigantom zimowe wilki, siejąc śmierć. Na koniec, gdy już wszystkie krasnoludzkie rodziny wyrżnięto a skarby zagrabiono, olbrzymy zdemolowały wszystko i zawaliły jak najwięcej przejść, grzebiąc wszystko. Zimowa Kuźnia zmieniła się w wielki grobowiec i nikt poza olbrzymami nie zamieszkiwał już północnych rubieży. Wówczas Wiger pochwalił młodego Władcę Demonów i kazał obwieścić wszystkim olbrzymom mobilizację - by szykowano się na wyprawę wojenną. Tiogilda, będąc pod wrażeniem jego zabójczego stylu i sprytu obiecała Dakkenowi wsparcie olbrzymów, ich wytresowanych bestii to jest remorhazów, zimowych wilków i innych, a nawet smoka. Tiogilda znała dobrze bowiem pewnego smoka mieszkającego w górach, całkiem niedaleko Zimowej Kuźni. Smok ten, wywodzący się z białych smoków, nie był zbyt duży i silny jak na smoka (jak wszystkie białe), ale jednak potężny jak każdy dojrzały smok, młody, silny i niegłupi. Miał jednak paskudny charakter, był próżny, chciwy i złośliwy. Nazywał siebie Zamiecidechem, bowiem według niego jego zionięcie było równie zabójcze co zamieć. Olbrzymy też go znały i wolały unikać. Zamiecidech miał w zwyczaju śledzić olbrzymy które na łowach weszły na teren który uważał za swój - a ten były rozległy. Wówczas należało czuwać nieustannie, bo lubił nagle spaść z nieba i porwać ich zdobycz. Na olbrzymy nie polował, ale był agresywny i nieraz się już zdarzało że samotnego olbrzyma który zbytnio się do niego zbliżył poturbował lub nawet zabił. Tiogildę znał od dawna i przez jakiś czas się nawet przyjaźnili, ale w końcu (gdy dorósł) uznał, że ma jej dość - bowiem zdarzało jej się traktować go jak zwierzątko. Od tej pory rzadko kiedy nawiązywali relacje. Podczas gdy olbrzymy przegrupowywały się i ściągały wojowników z plemion, Dakkenthormen i Tiogilda wyruszyli by pertraktować z Zamiecidechem. Smok miał w zwyczaju witać ludzi pazurami i zębami, jednak od razu zrozumiał, że Dakkenthormen jest czymś innym, czego dotąd nie widział. Tiogilda przedstawiła mu gościa i opowiedziała, że ten ma propozycję. Dalej kontynuował Dakken - zapowiedział Zamiecidechowi jak wielka kampania się szykuje, jak piękny i wolny będzie świat bez ludzkich ras. Zaoferował, by Zamiecidech wsparł go w tej wojnie, atakując pierwszy, niczym taran wszystko co ośmieliło by się stanąć mu na drodze w Alodii. Smok zachwycił się wizją świata bez ludzi - wówczas nie było by terenów cywilizowanych, które ograniczało by jego terytorium. Wizja objadania się ludzkim mięsem oraz zdobycia skarbów z całej Alodii również go zachęciła. Zgodził się pod jednym warunkiem - do niego (a nie olbrzymów) miały należeć wszystkie bogactwa jakie znalazły by się w fortecach i miejscowościach, na jakie ataki by poprowadził. Dakken zgodził się, bowiem kampania prowadzona przez olbrzymy wcale nie miała trwać długo - od razu zrozumiał, że z tym smokiem będą problemy. Nie spodobał mu się, zwłaszcza przez swój charakter - nie było im pisane dogadywać się dobrze. Jednak wiedział też, że Zamiecidech bez wątpienia będzie przydatny - do czasu aż sprowadzi z Otchłani własne, jeszcze potężniejsze bestie. Zamiecidech rychło rozłożył skrzydła i odleciał ku stolicy olbrzymów, wokół której gromadzili się już wysłani z innych plemion wojownicy. Na pobliskich polach usiadł i czekał na pierwsze plany prowadzenia wojny. Nie był jednak cierpliwy i po paru dniach odleciał na zachód, by spustoszyć najbardziej oddalone wsie. Zimowa Kuźnia była tylko preludium. A wioska, którą smok zruinował jeszcze tej nocy była pierwszą ofiarą w kampanii którą w zasadzie to Zamiecidech wtedy zaczął. Opadłwszy na nią pod osłoną mroku zmroził ją lodowym dechem, zburzył domy pazurami i pomordował mieszkańców oraz ich trzodę. Jednak gdy ucztował na zwłokach ludzi i zwierząt domowych niektórzy zdołali uciec z tego smoczego piekła i przedostali się na południe, gdzie donieśli o ataku smoka. Rychło po tym na wschód wyruszyli smokobójcy. Podczas gdy olbrzymy zbierały się a Zamiecidech niecierpliwił, Dakkenthormen wraz z Tiogildą i towarzyszącymi mu demonami przyzywał kolejne sługi z Otchłani, które miały pozostać na rubieżach i tam otworzyć portal oraz sprowadzić armię gdy olbrzymy będą atakować. Nie był jednak tym zajęty długo - uległ bowiem czarowi pięknej Tiogildy, która przez ten czas zdążył podniecić swą młodzieńczą urodą, potęgą i przemyślnością. Pozostawiwszy dalsze przygotowania pod władzą swych podwładnych, Dakken i Tiogilda opuścili stolicę, by udać się we dwoje na tereny, gdzie nawet olbrzymy się nie zapuszczały. Tam zimowa dama wyczarowała z lodu i śniegu niemalże baśniowy dwór oraz oswoiła Dakkena z zimnem. Przez kilka dni żyli tam razem prowadząc namiętny romans. Ten niemalże idylliczny związek skończył się raptownie, bowiem pewnego dnia Tiogilda powiedziała, że olbrzymy są gotowe i pora wyruszyć. Gdy Dakkenthormen chciał spędzić przy pięknej damie jeszcze trochę czasu, ta z trudem ukryła wybuch wściekłości i wygnała go do tego co sam rozpoczął. Sama jeszcze przez jakiś czas została w swej lodowatej, mroźnej krainie aż była pewna, że Dakken wyruszył i nie wróci. Bowiem przez ten czas zauważyła, że pomyliła się co do niego - Dakken wciąż miał ludzkie uczucia i nieraz kierowały nim ludzkie rozterki. Dlatego wolała, by nie usłyszał on o ciąży w którą zaszła w związku z nim - obawiała się, że może go to do niej jeszcze mocniej przywiązać. A nawet jej nie dane było rozkazywać na większą miarę tak potężnej istocie jak on. Chciała już się go pozbyć, wrócić do dawnego stylu życia gdy manipulowała olbrzymami. Planowała w spokoju spędzić kilka następnych miesięcy i potem udać się na odludzie, by tam samotnie urodzić dziecko Dakkenthormena - a dziecko półdemona będącego niemalże półbogiem i panny mroźnego wiatru miało mieć ogromne siły, które Tiogilda wyczuwała już zaraz po poczęciu. Nie życzyła sobie czyjejkolwiek pomocy czy opieki. Od tego rozstania żaden człowiek - ani sam Dakkenthormen - jej nie widział, także na wskutek późniejszego wyludnienia krain wokół jej domu. Nie wiadomo też, kim było ich dziecko. W końcu nadszedł czas. Olbrzymy wyruszyły, by spustoszyć północną Alodię. Nad czołem ich wojennego pochodu szybował nieustannie Zamiecidech, czując się niczym władca całych sił uderzeniowych. On też pierwszy, w swej pysze i chciwości, uderzał na nieumocnione ludzkie osiedla, pozostawiając olbrzymom tylko okrążenie eksterminowanych wiosek i wyłapanie uchodźców. Jednak szturmy na fortece i miejscowości pozostawiał gigantom, sam opadając z nieba w lodowatej burzy ognia dopiero gdy miał pewność że to nie na nim skupi się uwaga obrońców. Tak zniszczyli kilka całych miast. A ich siły powoli rosły lub zastępowane były przez kolejne grupy demonów pryzywanych przez Dakkenthormena. Ta kampania została jednak szybko przerwana przez to, czego Dakken się spodziewał: nastrój Zamiecidecha. Biały smok czerpał wielką przyjemność z zabijania i pożerania wieśniaków, ale w boju nie zdobył jeszcze niczego naprawdę cennego - północna Alodia nie była bogatym terenem, a jedyne bogactwa były co najwyżej w zamiejskich posiadłościach bogaczy lub w posiadaniu kupców ze zniszczonych miejscowości. Zamiecidech spodziewał się rabowania zamków i obalania królów - a był przy tym zbyt niecierpliwy, by tego doczekać. Pewnego razu siedział na gruzach przydrożnej karczmy i przyglądając się mijającym go maszerującym gigantom czekał aż Dakkenthormen osobiście przyjdzie by usłyszeć raport z ostatnich dni. Maszerujące wojsko urozmaicone było przez demony, których z czasem było coraz więcej. Gdy tak na nie patrzył i rozmyślał o demonicznej naturze, przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł na nowe wynagrodzenie za pomoc w anihilacji. Bowiem Tiogilda opowiadała mu trochę o innych smokach i ich prawach, o smoczych bogach i sposobach na zyskanie potęgi. Razu pewnego opowiedziała mu o Ashardalonie - legendarnym czerwonym smoku który już w starożytności, gdy umierał na serce, dokonał bluźnierczego czynu jakim było wszczepienie sobie serca demona zamiast własnego. Tym samym pozwolił, by jego ciało posiadło naturę demona i zyskał przerażającą moc. Niektóre smoki czerpały przykład z jego historii - takie nazywa się uczniami Ashardalona. Zamiecidechowi przyszło do głowy, że skoro obcuje z demonami na każdym kroku, może teraz wzmocnić się w ten sam sposób. Od razu ujrzał wizję siebie jako najstraszniejszego smoka północy, stojącego w triumfie na gruzach całej Alodii. Oczywiście, nawet gdyby to marzenie się powiodło, Zamiecidech nigdy nie dorównał by Ashardalonowi - co w jego mniemaniu miało się na pewno stać. Ashardalon wywodził się z potężnych czerwonych smoków, a Zamiecidech z względnie słabych białych. Mało tego, Ashardalon podobno miał w sobie boskie moce które pochodziły od niszczycielskiego boga Garyxa - rzekomo Ashardalon był jego aspektem - a Zamiecidech był zwykłym smokiem. Nie mówiąc już o tysiącleciach, jakie miał na karku Ashardalon (a Zamiecidech co najwyżej kilkaset lat). Biały smok nie wyobrażał sobie również jak bolesna będzie operacja przeszczepu serca ani jak strasznie serce demona wpłynie na jego umysł. W swej próżnej i pochopnej ambicji nie dostrzegał jednak żadnych złych cech - widział tylko cudowną i bezinteresowną dodatkową dawkę siły. Postanowił sobie zażądać wszczepienia serca demona. Gdy Dakken, idący wraz z wojskami zatrzymał się przy nim, smok - bez jakiegokolwiek respektu - wyraził nowe warunki. Oto obwieścił, że jeśli Dakkenthormen chce dalej jego pomocy, ma zapewnić mu wszczepienie serca demona oraz opiekę na czas operacji. Półdemon zgodził się, dziwiąc czemu wspólnik nagle zmienił warunki. Jednak myślał, że Zamiecidech przemyślał wszystko dokładnie i jest na to gotowy. Biały smok nie przemyślał zbyt wiele i wcale nie był gotowy. Uparł się przy tym okropnie i wcale nie chciał czekać. Dakkenthormen wysłał więc do Otchłani wiadomość, by przysłać mu serce demona odpowiadające rozmiarom sercu białego smoka. Żywe serce. Dakkeńskim sługą który nadzorował w tym czasie działania w Otchłani był Sakusatton: potężny kambion (to jest, syn sukuba i ludzkiego mężczyzny), który prawie od początku towarzyszył Dakkenowi w zdobywaniu władzy i dlatego został jego prawą ręką. Rzekomo Dakken lubił go bardziej niż inne demony bowiem bardziej ufał półdemonowi niż zdradzieckim i wściekłym tanar'ri. Ponoć bez niego Sakusatton byłby tylko narzędziem do zabawiania sukubów bez Dakkena - a dzięki niemu był generałem, który wkrótce miał siać spustoszenie na ziemi. Ów Sakusatton poeksperymentował trochę z organami demonów, aż ocenił, że odpowiednie rozmiarem będzie serce balora. W poleconym pośpiechu oskarżył pewnego balora o planowanie zdrady, najechał jego fortecę i osobiście porąbał swym toporem. A miał możliwość zabicia potężnego demona, bo chociaż wyglądał jak człowiek, krył w sobie straszliwie brutalne siły. Każdy, kto obejrzał by Sakusattona bez zbroi, od razu ocenił by że mężczyzna o tak potężnie - i atrakcyjnie - umięśnionym ciele nie może być człowiekiem. Sakusatton odziedziczył po matce budowę niczym nadczłowiek - i furię oraz zawiść demona. Wracając do dakkeńskiej kampanii... Sakusatton zabrał ledwo dyszącego balora spętanego i pozostawił go w grupie marilithów. Te sprawnie wycięły demonowi serce i zamknęły je w skrzyni zapieczętowanej magią, by organ wciąż żył pomimo przesyłania między światami. Zamiecidech rychło po tym dostał to, czego oczekiwał. Demony rozłożyły nad nim wielki namiot, a następnie zabrały się do operacji. Smoka uśpiły i wszczepiły mu serce demona. Dakken czekał przy wyjściu. Zamiecidech, chwiejąc się wylazł przez ścianę namiotu, zrywając go. Jego wzrok był mętny, bełkotał zamiast mówić i ledwo potrafił myśleć - tak wyczerpany był po przeszczepie serca. Kiedy w końcu zaczął odzyskiwać rozum, uznał że winę za cały ogarniający go mętlik i chaos - a także za okropny ból w piersi - ponoszą demony. Uważał, że musiały coś zrobić niedbale i teraz on ponosi odpowiedzialność. Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać, tylko człapał z tyłu wojsk i nabierał siły. Nigdy już jednak nie odzyskał rozumu. W końcu, oprócz wracających sił poczuł po raz pierwszy demoniczną żądzę zniszczenia - z wrzaskiem zerwał się do lotu i ruszył na przód armii, mknąc po niebie niczym biała błyskawica. Nie dbając o ruchy armii gigantów zaczął pustoszyć wszystko przed czołem armii, zapominając już o skarbach i pysznych zwłokach ofiar. Jego ofiarami padała każda wieś, każdy posterunek czy karczma którą ujrzał - na prawo i lewo od strony pochodu armii. Ataki przypuszczał jak opętany, bez ładu i wyrachowania, byle jak najszybciej dokonać spustoszenia - a przez to wielu ludziom udało się umknąć jego uwadze. Ci uciekli na południe, do bardziej zamieszkanych terenów. Stamtąd rychło wyruszyli zabójcy smoków, których rozochociła wizja polowania na kolejnego smoka i wzbogacenia się na łupach z niego. Wzięli pod uwagę doniesienia o lodowych olbrzymach i na północ udali się ze szczególna ostrożnością. Tymczasem Zamiecidech oddalał się od czoła armii coraz bardziej, coraz bardziej śpieszył się i szalał - jego umysł wciąż nie był wstanie przeciwstawić się postępującemu opętaniu przez krew demona. Jego ciało również powoli się zmieniało, porastając kolcami i szykując się na przyjęcie kolejnych demonicznych cech. W końcu Dakken dogonił znacznie wysuniętego do przodu (w stosunku do reszty armii) smoka i udzielił mu reprymendy. Zamiecidech słysząc go zaczął się początkowo śmiać, aż nagle wpadł w straszny gniew i wrzasnął na Dakkenthormena, że ten nie ma mocy mu rozkazywać ani go ograniczać, obraził go i obwieścił się niezależnym uczniem Ashardalona. Całą tą przemowe oznajmił bełkotem, jakby był pijany - bo dalej nie podniósł się mentalnie. Następnie zerwał się do lotu i uciekł. Dakkenthormenowi zdażyło już użerać się ze smokiem i miał go dość - najchętniej machnął by ręką i zostawił go samego z ogarniającym go demonicznym opętaniem. Jednak wiedział, że będzie to zły przykład - nie mógł darować zdrajcy i dezerterowi, bo to dało by przykład innym. Od razu nakazał latającym demonom śledzić smoka, a olbrzymom zatrzymać się - by bez jego komendy nie pozwoliły sobie na zbyt wiele - i zabrawszy tyle demonów ile jak dotąd przywołał, ruszył śladem Zamiecidecha. Ten zaś szalał coraz bardziej, atakując i niszcząc. Gdy dotarł do pobliskiej góry, wydawało mu się, że przeleciał już setki kilometrów. Myśląc, że jest na odludziu, swym lodowym oddechem - który nabrał już dezintegrującego, magicznego efektu jako jeden z wyników demonicznego rzowoju - wypalił sobie płytką jaskinię, w której skulił się i zaczął odzyskiwać zmysły, jednocześnie rosnąc i stając się coraz bardziej demonicznym. Jako że nie niszczył dokładnie wszystkiego na swej drodze, ocaleńców znaleźli łowcy smoków i poszli jego śladem. To samo czynił Dakkenthormen ze swoimi demonami podczas owego rajdu, kierując się wskazówkami vrocków i innych zwiadowców. Ludzka grupa łowców znalazła Zamiecidecha pierwsza. Przerazili się jednak jego wycia - które już nie brzmiało wcale zbyt smoczo, a wyrażało straszliwy ból i obłęd - gdy pierwsi zwiadowcy zajrzeli do jaskini (na szczęście nie zwracając jego uwagi) wystraszyli się i zdumieli, widząc jak ten smok wygląda. Na ich oczach wyrosła mu dodatkowa para kłów. Wrócili do swoich i powiedzieli im co się dzieje. Następnie poświęcili się dyskusji, czy atakować smoka od razu korzystając z jego rozproszenia czy zaczekać w nadziei że wkrótce opadnie z sił. Dobrze zrobili że nie zaatakowali od razu, bowiem choć Zamiecidech sprawiał wrażenie w głębi duszy bezbronnego, wypełniała go niewyżyta wściekłość i widząc kogokolwiek rzucił by się do mordowania od razu - a jego siły i zaciekłość powoli się wzmagały. O tym przekonały się demony Dakkenthormena. Gdy smokobójcy się szykowali, ten zaatakował - obie strony nie zdawały sobie sprawy ze swej obecności, bo Dakken przybył szybko i spieszył się by zabić smoka. Od razu posłał na niego swych podwładnych. Zamiecidech rzucił się na nich natychmiast, z furią i siłą jakich nie czuł nigdy. Była to walka straszna i brutalna. Obie strony walczyły pazurami i zębami. A gdy biały smok już się pozornie zmęczył masakrując przednie szyki brygady Dakkena, ten zaatakował osobiście - z główną siłą, bo pierwszą grupę spisał na straty, nie przejmował się jej losem. Druga - w skład której sam wchodził - stanowiła główną siłę. Mając przewagę liczebną w końcu powalił Zamiecidecha. A gdy smok już nie walczył, głośnym krzykiem kazał od niego odstąpić, a sam wyszedł na przód i przemówił. "Naciesz się tym dechem, Zamiecidechu - to twój ostatni." rzekł Dakkenthormen. "Nigdy już nie będziesz dyszał, nigdy nie wrócisz do swego gniazda. Nigdy nie osiagniesz bogactwa ani sił Ashardalona. Cała twoja moc, wszystkie twe plany i marzenia, cała twoja przyszłość - przepada. Bo mnie zdradziłeś. Mogłeś był osiągnąć wszystko, ale postanowiłeś uciec! Teraz zdechniesz i zostaniesz zapomniany na zawsze. Nikt nie będzie pamiętał o tobie i twoich ambicjach. Bo taki los spotka każdego, kto nie będzie mi posłuszny!" Zmartwił się jednak po tych słowach - bo odniósł wrażenie, że Zamiecidech zdechł nim wysłuchał do końca tego monologu, a Dakkenowi zależało by podły gad przed śmiercią usłyszał to wszystko i zrozumiał to w jak największym duchowym bólu. Zamiecidechowi ucięto głowę, by wróciwszy do olbrzymów pokazać im to trofeum jako dowód siły Dakkenthormena. Jednak gdy demony ruszyły w drogę powrotną, nieoczekiwanie wpadły na zabójców smoków. Ci wyruszyli wreszcie by zabić smoka - a spotkały brygadę pełną demonów. Nastąpiła zaciekła walka, a gdy ludzcy łowcy rzucili się do ucieczki - bo nie wiedzieli z czym walczą - demony ruszyły w pościg, by wymordować wszystkich i nie pozwolić na obwieszczenie inwazji. Niektórzy z łowców zdołali się jednak ukryć i umknąć. Dowódczynią tych kilku którzy ocaleli była elfka o imieniu Maretté. Choć młoda, była zaprawiona w walce - twierdziła, że jest córką prawdziwego generała - i miała rześki umysł. Prowadziła grupę ocaleńców aż do najbliższego miasta, zdając sobie sprawę, że następuje coś strasznego. Skojarzyła że demoniczny smok, pogłoski o olbrzymach, utrata łączności z osiedlami na wschodzie oraz oddział demonów nie mogą być bez związku. Gdy dotarła do Aspefolu, dużego miasta na południowy wschód od miejsca śmierci Zamiecidecha od razu powiadomiła władze o zdarzeniu. Nie wszystkich jednak udało się przekonać. Noc po dotarciu, Maretté miała sen w którym smoczy bóg Bahamut - kamrat Torma, jednego z najważniejszych bogów czczonych w Adan oraz patrona tamtejszego zakonu paladynów - zdradził jej iż nie myli się i rychło na Alodię spadnie inwazja demonów. W imię innych bogów Alodii zapowiedział wsparcie poprzez poruszenie umysłów innych ludzi, zaś w swoim - bo nie mógł przemówić do ludzi będąc bogiem smoków - otwartą pomoc. O ile tylko Maretté uwierzy bóstwu patronującemu istotom które jak dotąd zabijała. O ile zgodzi się przemówić w jego imieniu i poprowadzić uchodźców do ucieczki od zguby i odważnych do walki z najeźdźcą - jednak nie o ocalenie, bo Alodii nie dało się ocalić. Celem walki było już tylko uratowanie ludzi. Sen Maretté skończył się gdy tylko wyraziła posłuszeństwo Bahamutowi i przeprosiła za swą dawną nienawiść i pogardę wobec smoczego rodzaju. Zaledwie się obudziła, od razu zwołała tych kilku którzy ocaleli z polowania na białego smoka i nakazała im roznosić wieść którą przeniósł jej Bahamut. Żaden z nich jednak nie uwierzył, że bóg smoków wyznaczył smokobójców do tak wielkiego zadania. Maretté sama musiała przekonywać władców Aspefolu, a potem masy ludzi na ulicach co widziała i jaki kataklizm się zbliża. Choć nie wierzyła, że ludzie uwierzą jednej elfce, czekało ją zaskoczenie - znaczna część Aspefolczyków uwierzyła w wizję Bahamuta. Platynowy Smok dobrze wybrał sobie na wieszczkę piękną, czarnowłosą Maretté - czy to odkryła charyzmę której dotąd nie znała, czy to bogowie faktycznie wsparli ją przekonując ludzi, udało jej się przekonać tłumy do ucieczki na południe. Wielu jednak zostało - bowiem nie miała czasu przemawiać do całego Apefolu, a nie wszyscy ufali tej osobliwej prorokini. Ludzie roznosili między sobą wieść, jednak im dalej szła, tym mniej była przekonująca. Blisko połowa mieszkańców miasta zdecydowała się uciekać - a z tych wielu silnych mężczyzn i wojowników postanowiło zostać w Aspefolu, by chronić tych co pozostali. Maretté nie mogła potępić tej decyzji i po kilku dniach wielki orszak który prowadziła dzielna elfka opuścił miasto. Ledwo wyszli pod przewodnictwem byłej zabójczyni smoków, dosłownie otoczyły ich smoki - oto z lasu rozciagającego się za bramami Aspefolu wyszły całe stada smoczysk - niewielkich i bezskrzydłych, ale szlachetnych smoków które Bahamut powołał do życia. Jedno z nich stanęło przed Maretté i zadeklarowało, że przybywają z woli samego Platynowego Smoka wyłącznie w celu ochrony przed demonami. Elfka podziękowała im i pozwoliła, by dołączyły do orszaku - od tej pory stworzenia te niczym psy pasterskie otaczały masę ludzką, w nocy stały na straży, sprawdzały teren i odganiały drapieżne bestie. Choć sprawiały wrażenie niemalże smoczych psów, rychło miały wykazać się swoją inteligencją, odwagą i honorem. Bowiem krótko po opuszczeniu Aspefolu przez ludzi Maretté na miasto spadła niszczącaa burza, a po niej ruszyły demony. Dakkenthormen rozpoczął najważniejszą część kampanii zguby Alodii - otworzył portal, z którego wyszła cała jego armia pod kontrolą i wodzą oddanego Sakusattona. Aspefol był pierwszym miastem które zmietli z powierzchni ziemi. A uchodźcy widzieli w oddali zagładę miasto, które w ciągu jednej nocy legło w gruzach - razem z tymi, którzy wierząc w zapowiedzi smoczego boga pozostali tam by bronić jego mieszkanców. Rychło orszak uciekinierów zaczęły po tym nękać zarówno pojedyncze demony które w dzikości i buntowniczości oddaliły się od swej armii, czy to oddziały do tropienia i ścigania ocaleńców. Tym jednak zaciekle przeciwstawiały się smoczyska. Gdyby nie te dzielne istoty, demoniczni łowcy straszliwie przerzedzili by szyki rzeszy ludzi... Maretté nigdy jeszcze nie widziała, by ludzie tak współpracowali ze smokami. Również wojownicy pod jej wodzą wykazali się odwagą i wytrwałością - a ją samą uznano słusznie za znakomitą dowódczynię i odkryła w sobie talenty dowódcze. Widać nie bez powodu tytułowała się córką generała... Dakkenthormen tymczasem zauważył, że jeśli ludzie uciekają przed nim jeszcze nim nadejdzie, muszą się go spodziewać - zatem im więcej da im czasu, tym lepiej zorganizują obronę i ewakuację. Postanowił tedy jak najszybciej i najmocniej dobić znienawidzoną Alodię, a w szczególności Adan - w którym tyle wycierpiał. Postanowił rozdzielić swą ogromną armię demonów na dwie - pierwsza, pod jego wodzą, miała ruszyć na południe, do Adon. Druga, pod kontrolą Sakusattona, miała iść na zachód by ogarnąć od północy całą Alodię. Maretté tymczasem dotarła do Adan - tam już z dawna martwiono się brakiem odzewu z północnego wschodu, pogłoskami o ataku olbrzymów i licznym użyciem magii jakie wykryli magowie (których zwiady jednak nie wracały). Gdy przybyli wysłani przez nią zwiadowcy, gromadziły się już wojska - jednak nie były one liczne, choć składały się z ludzi szlachetnych i wiernych. Ich dowódcą był młody i piękny paladyn Torma imieniem Koriolan. Koriolan osobiście spotkał się z Maretté by dowiedzieć się od niej jak najwięcej. Potwierdził ponadto, że ostatnio do jego głowy podczas modlitw często przychodziły myśli o próbie siły i wiary podczas przeciwstawiania się falom demonów. Koriolan był człowiekiem porywczym i nie czekał na decyzje władz Adan. Razem z Maretté objęli dowództwo nad licznymi wojskami z poboru ochotników - a tych było wielu (także chętni uciekinierzy z Aspefolu i wszystkie smoczyska jakie im towarzyszyły), bo Koriolan i cały zakon Torma słynął w Alodii ze swej szlachetności i sprawiedliwości. Torm nie był głównym alodiańskim bóstwem, ale wchodził w skład najważniejszych, które czczono w największej świątyni w Adan - Katedry Świętego Serca. Owa znajdująca się na wzgórzu w centrum miasta świątynia była miejscem kultu kilku różnych bóstw, a założono ją w miejscu śmierci Adana - świętobliwego człowieka, na cześć którego nazwano stolicę. Chociaż można by nazwać Koriolana buntownikiem, nikt nie przeciwstawiał mu się ani go nie krytykował - on nie przejmował władzy, on robił wszystko byle tylko powstrzymać siły demonów zmierzające rzekomo ku stolicy. Liczył on, że rychło otrzyma wsparcie w postaci regularnego wojska, jakie w tym czasie szykowano do wojny. A nawet, jeśli pomoc nie zdąży go wesprzeć, to da armii czas na zyskanie siły. Chociaż trochę uważał się wtedy za straceńca, w przyszłości miał zasłynąć jako jedyny obrońca Adan. Krótko po tym jak wyruszył, jego armię zasilił nagle nieoczekiwany gość. Gdy wyszli poza mury, zobaczyli że na jednym z pagórków które mieli minąć w marszu siedział smok. Światło odbijało się od jego pięknych łusek które wyglądały niczym kryształowa zbroja (ba - cały smok sprawiał wrażenie wyrzeźbionego z kryształu), a biła od niego dumna aura siły, rozwagi i mądrości. Gdy Koriolan i Maretté podeszli do niego, ten skłonił się grzecznie i przedstawił. Nazywał się Zakar - wprawdzie jego prawdziwe imię było znacznie dłuższe i w całości brzmiało inaczej (znacznie piękniej oraz inteligentniej), to uznał je za zbyt długie i trudne do wymówienia w językach ludzi. Dlatego wśród ludzi smoka tego nazywało się nie inaczej niż Zakar. Przybył z dalekiej północy, leżącej poza Alodią, poza Grzbietem Świata. Uczynił to na wezwanie Bahamuta - poprzez sny Platynowy Smok poprosił go o wsparcie wojsk Alodii, bowiem nie znalazł w okolicach tego kraju smoka mądrzejszego i silniejszego. Bahamut zapowiedział mu też, że Zakarowi pisana jest chwała i zwycięstwo. Maretté i Koriolan z zaszczytem przyjęli smoka do swej armii i od tej pory ten nieustannie krążył nad armią, dodając otuchy swym pięknem i majestatem oraz szukając chwili by włączyć się do bitwy. Tak oto armia paladyna, elfki i smoka dotarła do najdalej wysuniętego alodiańskiego przyczółka, który wciąż nie upadł pod nawałą demonów - a chociaż kolejne ośrodki od północy zrywały kontakty, wszyscy wiedzieli że wrze. Pewnego dnia zorientowali się, że przed nimi rozpościera się tylko teren spustoszony przez demony. Rychło ocenili, że w bezpośrednim starciu nie mają szans - i postanowili wycofywać się, idąc wytrwale przed posuwająca się armią Dakkenthormena i stosując metodę spalonej ziemi przetykanej umacnianiem punktów oporu w celu spowolnienia marszu. Od razu więc zawrócili i gdy tylko mogli zasilali fortece oraz mury miejskie, ewakuując ludność. Wydawało by się, że nie groziło im nic złego - oni jednak do końca bronili każdego bastionu, byle by dać czas ludności na ucieczkę. Opuszczali je dopiero w ostatniej chwili. Nieraz toczyli walkę ze zwiadami oraz przednimi oddziałami wroga - a nawet te były straszliwie ciężkie i brutalne. Ludziom rzadko kiedy było dane mierzyć się z demonami - mogli tylko liczyć na przewagę liczebną, zmyślne taktyki lub smoczą pomoc. Smoczyska, tak jak kiedyś broniły uchodźców, teraz śmiało rzucały się na demony - ale nie były bezmyślnymi psami bojowymi, rozumiały pojęcie strategii i słuchały rozkazów, co dopełniało ich wartości bojowej. One też przeprowadzały najlepsze zwiady. Zakar był wprost nieoceniony - nie było wśród idących na froncie armii demonów, którym było by dane się z nim mierzyć w pojedynku. Swoją magią i siłą skutecznie przeganiał demony i strącał z nieba latające bestie, a na swych plecach lub w łapach nosił rannych i ewakuujących się - zdarzyło się, że z otoczonego bastionu wyniósł w ostatniej chwili Koriolana i Maretté, którzy za długo stawiali opór najeźdźcy. Również dzielny paladyn i elfka wykazali się - on leczył rannych boską mocą oraz dodawał ludziom odwagi i otuchy (a te były bezcenne w obliczu demonów), a ona prowadziła zwiady. Koriolan był jednak zdecydowanie lepszym dowódcą, zatem to on prowadził w boju. W ten sposób mogli by naprawdę powstrzymać Dakkenthormena aż do czasu gdy Alodia i pobliskie kraje zgromadzą armie. Ale stawiali wszakże czoła tylko połowie armii, a druga szła na zachód. Doszły do nich niepokojące raporty o tym, jakoby druga (równie silna) horda demonów zmierzała ku jednemu z dużych miast Alodii - ku Danunie na zachodzie. Nie można było pozwolić na zniszczenie północy, zatem powstrzymująca napór demonów armia rozdzieliła się. Maretté poprowadziła część wojsk w stronę Danuny. Zakar wyruszył na swych skrzydłach od razu do największego miasta, by wesprzeć jego obronę. Koriolan został z mniejszością wojsk i skoncentrował się na ewakuacji ludności - tylko najodważniejsi ukrywali się, by później prowadzić działania partyzanckie przeciw demonom. Działania takich nigdy nie trwały jednak długo, chociaż zawsze do końca życia... Przyspieszyło to marsz demonów. Nie było już szansy by ocalić Adan od wojny. Na jego obronę najmocniej liczył Koriolan - na stolicy ten podbój miał się zatrzymać i skończyć. Tymczasem Zakar wyprzedził pochód armii Sakusattona i skrzykiwał - lub po prostu straszył i przeganiał - ludność napotkanych ośrodków do ucieczki w stronę Danuny. Nie miał jednak czasu ratować wszystkich, a armia Maretté była daleko z tyłu... Gdy dotarł do Danuny - pięknego miasta, jednego z największych w Alodii - przekazał tamtejszym władzom list od Koriolana i przykazał natychmiastową mobilizację. Było bowiem za daleko do Adan by się ewakuować. Gdyby mieszkancy uciekali, bez wątpienia dogoniły by ich demony. Danuna musiała zostać obronioną fortecą - broniąc jej dawali dodatkowo czas Maretté na atak na tyły demonów. W końcu demony dotarły i pod Danunę. Wszyscy, którzy nie zdążyli się w niej schować, zginęli. Wydawało się, że Danuna podzieli ten los - armia strasznego Sakusattona miała w swym składzie już nie tylko pomniejsze mięso armatnie - jakiemu dotąd stawiał czoła Zakar podczas wspierania Koriolana - ale i przerażające balory czy odbieracze, z których jeden mógł roznieść cały oddział. Był tam nawet chromatyczny zielony smok, którego wynajęto w Otchłani. Tu nalezy wspomnieć, że armia ta była i tak słabsza od armii którą prowadził osobiście Dakkenthormen... Sakusatton który przewodził najazdowi na Danunę był impulsywny i agresywny - w boju który jak dotąd toczył lubił rzucać się z dzikością w pierwszym szeregu, by roznosić wrogów na swym wielkim dwuręcznym toporze. Nie było jednak wielu takich wrogów - teraz pierwszy raz stanęła mu na drodze mocna przeszkoda. Dakkenthormen zapewne najpierw nakazał by atak magiczny - ale Sakusatton preferował siłę nad magię i rozkazał otwarte natarcie. Miała to być jednak tylko próba - po niej miał nastąpić główny atak, w którym sam generał wziąłby udział Na szczęście, do tego czasu Zakar zdążył zmobilizować siły obronne - a nie były wcale wątłe, bo zebrał wielu ludzi i obrońców z terenów które miał spustoszyć Sakusatton. Gdy doszło do ataku, kryształowy smok osobiście wyskoczył zza murów i stanął przed główną bramą, by bronić mostu nad wielką, wypełnioną wodą fosą. Wszyscy obrońcy Danuny wykazali się zaciekłością i odwagą - bez większego trudu odparli pierwszy atak, w którym brały udział głównie co głupsze demony wysłane niemal na samobójstwo. Zakar z gniewem dzikiej bestii zabijał stada hordaków i innych piechurów przywołanych przez demony - zarówno pazurami i zębami, jak i oddechem i magią. Pierwsze natarcie skończyło się jego pojedynkiem z zielonym smokiem, który obserwował bitwę stojąc po drugiej stronie fosy obok Sakusattona - ów smok był (jak wszystkie smoki z Otchłani) próżny, wredny i okrutny. Widząc Zakara uznał, że będzie to godny przeciwnik i kiedy tamten pozornie zmęczył się walką, zielony smok wyrwał się z oczekującej rozkazów armii i skoczył na obrońcę Danuny. Od razu zwarli się z nienawiścią, a gdy sczepili się zębami i pazurami, Zakar skoncentrował swe siły i użył magii klejnotowych smoków. Nagle obydwa smoki znikły w blasku światła, a powietrze wokół nich z kląsknięciem wypełniło przestrzeń, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stały. Wszyscy, zarówno obrońcy jak i najeźdźcy podziwiali starcie smoków i oczekiwali zaciekłej walki - a teraz stali zdezorientowani nagłym zakończeniem. Szybko jednak demony zrozumiały, że najpotężniejszy obrońca miasta jest nieobecny i rozochociły się do kontynuacji ataku, tym razem głównymi siłami. Obrońcy wpadli w popłoch bez Zakara, ale te nastroje po kilkunastu sekundach znikły - oto Zakar nagle, tak jak zniknął, teraz pojawił się w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą walczył z zielonym smokiem. Był bowiem pewien, że atak smoka to nie koniec pierwszego natarcia i chciał pozbyć się go najszybciej, bez utraty większości sił. Dlatego złapał go całą siłę i wraz z przeciwnikiem przeniósł się na lodowaty plan żywiołu powietrza, gdzie odepchnął od siebie zdezorientowanego rywala, po czym (gdy ten nie miał już z nim kontaktu) skoczył z powrotem na plan materialny, pozostawiając wroga w terenie w jakim ten nie miał prawa przetrwać długo. Pojawił się w dosłownym blasku chwały, jaki bił dzięki świecącemu słońcu, od jego lśniących łusek. Tak wszedł z powrotem do gry - a błyskawicznie zrozumiawszy jakie wrażenie wywarł, wzmocnił je stanąwszy na tylnych łapach, rozłożywszy skrzydła i wydawszy z siebie donośny ryk skierowany ku demonom. Wtedy nawet demony poczuły respekt przed Zakarem. Kryształowy smok - i wszyscy obrońcy - odetchnęli, gdy demony zaniechały kolejnego ataku. Sakusatton uznał, że trzeba znaleźć jakiś chytry plan ataku lub poczekać aż oblegani ludzie - a było ich wielu, bo przyszli z terenów wokół Danuny - zjedzą zapasy i zmiękną. Tymczasem wśród demonów rozeszło się ogłoszenie - być może oficjalne - że Sakusatton wynagrodzi hojnie tego, kto pokona smoka. Czy to w pojedynku czy podstępem. Niektóre, co potężniejsze, skusiły się by zdobyć tą nagrodę, jaką miało być nie tylko wysokie stanowisko. Zakar tymczasem niewzruszenie stał za mostem przed bramą Danuny i groźnie patrzył na każdego podkradającego się demona, dając znak że to on broni miasta. Pierwszym śmiałkiem był pewien demon strzały, który ukalkulował sobie, że pierwsze dwie strzały z obydwu łuków puści w oczy smoka - a ten, oślepiony, zacznie atakować w ślepo zaś pogromca będzie skakał i tańczył wokół niego unikając ciosów i zadręczając smoka kolejnymi pociskami aż ten padnie. Z tego planu zawiódł kluczowy pierwszy krok - bo gdy Zakar zobaczył łucznika, przyszykował swe psioniczne moce. Gdy demon wypuścił strzały, Zakar złapał je i odbił siłą woli, a po tym skoncentrował się na samym demonie. Podniósł go i uderzył nim o ziemię, przeciągnął go po niej ku swoim pazurom, a tymi zadał mu śmierć. Tak gwałtownie pokonał rywala nawet nie wstając z miejsca. Demony doświadczyły tak potężnej u klejnotowych smoków psioniki, której dziw szokuje nawet przybyszy z Otchłani. Drugim oponentem były dwa marilithy - wężowe damy postanowiły współpracować. Podczas gdy jedna, uzbrojona w pancerz, tarcze i miecze miała zająć smoka walką wręcz, druga miała zbić go z nóg potężną magią. Ale i tak plan się nie powiódł. Zakar, jako jeden z klejnotowych smoków może nie był tak wielki i silny jak smoki chromatyczne i metaliczne, za to miał dość siły by stawić czoła marilithowi - a w magii i psionice był świetnie obeznany. Choć zaskoczyło go włączenie się do walki drugiego przeciwnika - który ruszył dopiero, gdy smok zwarł się z pierwszą marilith - zdołał odeprzeć jego magię. Z jeszcze większą zaciekłością - ufając swej naturalnej zdolności oparcia się zaklęciom - poturbował pierwszego demona i poszarpał go zębami i pazurami, a potem skoczył na wężową wiedźmę, dopadł ją i zabił. Dopiero po tym wrócił do pierwszego przeciwnika który leżał na ziemi i próbował wstać. Nie ma wśród żywych istot - nawet demonów - wielu takich, które mogły by się z dorosłym smokiem mierzyć w pojedynkę... Jednak Zakar miał rychło poznać jedną z takich. Trzeci był bowiem glabrezu imieniem Graasz. Podstępny demon, prawa ręka Sakusattona, usłyszał o zmowie marilithów i poszedł za nimi, by zaatakować w trakcie walki, zabić obydwa wężowe demony (gdyby te zyskały przewagę) i własnoręcznie dobić smoka. Graasz zaszarżował na Zakara gdy tylko zobaczył klęskę marilithów - wszakże smok musiał być osłabiony walką. Miał tu demon trochę racji. Jednak żmij wciąż miał dość siły, by stawić mu czoła. Szarżując Graasz zaatakował magią, zaś Zakar odpowiedział tym samym. Salwa magicznych pocisków poszła z obu stron i obie też zderzyły się w powietrzu. W miejscu tej eksplozji zderzyli się ze sobą i starli smok i demon. Walka między nimi była agresywna i brutalna - a obydwaj walczący, gdy tylko mieli szansę, używali magii. Wreszcie jednak, gdy Graasz skoncentrował się na zaklęciu, trafiły go strzały łuczników stojących na murach Danuny - ci w końcu przypomnieli sobie, że to nie żaden honorowy pojedynek, a wojna o przetrwanie. Pociski z długich łuków rozproszyły glabrezu, który pomylił zaklęcie i nie mając przez chwilę siły do walki został zepchnięty z mostu do fosy - Zakar przycisnął go łapami i siłą woli by ten został pod wodą aż Graasz stracił powietrze i utonął. Sakusatton tracił cierpliwość przy obmyślaniu sposobu ataku na Danunę - aż w swym uporze uznał, że smoka pokona liczebnością. Postanowił rzucić całą armię naprzód, do ataku - Zakar na pewno nie zdążył by zabijać wszystkich stworów gdy te będą szturmować i fosę i most naraz. Jednak i siły obrońców się zwiększyły. Przez tych kilka dni żołnierze szykowali się, a magowie pracowali nad golemami. Gdy na drugim brzegu fosy, przed główną bramą miasta zaczęły gromadzić się tłumy hordaków - które wstrzymywały tylko hezrou i babau, urozmaicane rzadziej marilithami, glabrezu, demonami strzał i odbieraczami. Od razu padła odpowiedź: do Zakara na moście dołączyli najdzielniejsi i najlepsi wojownicy z Danuny, zaś na murach stanęli łucznicy i czarodzieje. Wszystkich podtrzymywali zaś na duchu paladyni i kapłani. Między fosą a murami stanęły nieliczne i niezbyt imponujące, ale solidne golemy jakie zdążono wybudować. W końcu Sakusatton kazał atakować i rozpętała się wściekła bitwa. Demony najchętniej szarżowały na most, ale tam nie mieściły się w przeważającej liczbie i nie mogły otoczyć jego obrońców. Zwłaszcza, że gdy były stłoczone, ogarniało je zionięcie Zakara. Większość biegła przez fosę - jednak te mniejsze często tonęły w niej, a te większe były spowolnione płynięciemi lub brnięciem co dawało łucznikom czas na poszycie ich. W powietrzu latały strzały, magiczne efekty i pociski z broni oblężniczych - z nich strzelali zarówno obrońcy zza murów, jak i najeźdźcy. Fosę jednak powoli wypełniały odrażające trupy demonów, które atakowały na coraz szerszym froncie. Nie ma wątpliwości, że Danuna, na wskutek przewagi liczebnej i jakosciowej - większość demonów jest w boju straszniejsza od człowieka - upadła by gdyby nie bohaterska Maretté. Bowiem elfka zdążyła dotrzeć na tyły armii najeźdźców na dwa dni przed atakiem. Smoczyska idące z przodu jej armii przeprowadzały zwiad i ostrzegły ją, że zbliżają się do terenu coraz bardziej jałowego i obżartego z życia przez stacjonujące tam demony. Wówczas Maretté postanowiła zatrzymać się, zanim Sakusatton odkryje jej obecność - by w dobrym momencie uderzyć wroga w plecy. Smoczyska skutecznie polowały na każdego demona który oddalił się od armii i likwidowały go nim ten zauważył obecność ludzi i doniósł to swoim. Zwiadowcy Maretté szukając sposobu na skontaktowanie się z mieszkańcami Danuny - nim odnaleźli kontakt - odkryli, że demony szykują się do ataku. Można było łatwo zauważyć po samym hałasie, że angażują wszystkie siły. Ledwo armia prowadzona przez elfkę nabrała sił po szybkim marszu, już musiała szykować się do bitwy - ta jednak miała być godna całego trudu. Gdy nad lasem rozległ się wrzask demonów i zgiełk bitwy, Maretté - na wszelki wypadek upewniwszy się, że to nie ona jest atakowana - odczekała pewien czas i z pewnością, że Danuna wciąż się trzyma, zaatakowała. Odkąd wyruszyła na odsiecz, modliła się o spotkanie z Zakarem - uważała bowiem, że miasto bez obrony smoka nie utrzyma się. Spotkanie z nim oznaczało by, że ten odnalazł swoje miejsce i wciąż stoi - tak jak Danuna. Sakusatton, gdy usłyszał wrzawę na tyłach swej armii i usłyszał okrzyki o wrogach za plecami, pomyślał że to pewnie cała alodiańska armia, pokonawszy Dakkenthormena, teraz ruszyła na pomoc obleganemu przezeń miastu. Gdyby nakazał wszystkim siłom które z nim były odwrócić się i zaatakować odsiecz, miałby duże szanse na wybicie armii Maretté. On jednak kazał nagle atakować wszystkim na miasto. Pomyślał bowiem, że gdy je zdobędzie i zajmie, będzie mógł się tam zabunkrować i przedłużyć życie - być może nawet mógłby wtedy wciąż wygrać, sprowadzając z Otchłani kolejne siły. Do szarży ruszyły już nie tylko jednostki, z których życiem się nie liczono - zaatakowały największe i najstraszniejsze demony. Na ich czele biegł najgorszy z nich wszystkich - Sakusatton. Można zwątpić, jak alu-demon mógł być straszniejszy od babau czy okropionego krwią odbieracza - ale nieludzka siła oraz potworna dzikość i wytrzymałość Sakusattona przerażały najbardziej właśnie w porównaniu z jego pozornie ludzkim ciałem. Demony jeszcze szybciej zaczęły przekraczać fosę i włazić na mury, zrzucając obrońców - także przez atakowanie ich na odległość pociskami i magią. Ale najstraszniejsza walka nastąpiła na moście. Sakusatton osobiście natarł właśnie na most, roznosząc broniących go ludzi na swym toporze - i starł się z Zakarem. Choć smok był znacznie większy, demniczny generał stanowił dla niego okropnego przeciwnika przez swą nadludzką siłę i szybkość. Cały będący centrum bitwy most opustoszał, by zrobić miejsce dla tego pojedynku, gdzie co chwilę padały ciosy. Walczącego smoka i półdemona otaczały kreataury próbujące przekroczyć rzekę - ale żaden nie ośmielił się im przeszkodzić. Sakusatton był już boleśnie poobijany przez smoka, ale i Zakar wielokrotnie trafiony został małym dla niego, lecz głęboko uderzającym toporem. Jego piękne łuski ochlapane były krwią - nie tylko z zabitych demonów, ale i jego własną. Stracił nawet kilka zębów, gdy próbował zacisnąć paszczę na Sakusattonie ale ten uderzył go w uzębienie odtrącając jego głowę na bok i prawie go powalając. Wreszcie wściekły smok machnął skrzydłami i skoczył do tyłu ustępując na tył mostu - chciał tylko na chwilę oddalić się od wroga. Można by to pochopnie wziąść za wycofanie się, ale Sakusatton wiedział że to nie koniec i ruszył z szarży na smoka. Ten jednak zyskał niezbędną chwilę czasu - i całą swą wściekłość oraz nienawiść do przeciwnika który tak go wymęczył wyładował nie w ataku pazurami, nie w zionięciu, ale w sile woli. Zakar nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio skoncentrował się tak mocno. Całą swą siłą złapał demonicznego generała telekinezą. Sakusatton wrzasnął, pochwycony niczym w mocno ściskającą, niewidoczną pięść i zatrzymał się w szarży. Zakar uniósł go na chwilę, a potem, nie spuszczając pełnego zawiści wzroku z Sakusattona, z całej siły cisnął go na co kilkaset metrów w górę. Generał bezwładnie, niczym szmaciana lalka poleciał w górę, a potem zaczął spadać. Zakar nie przegapił tego - pochylił się, a gdy Sakusatton spadał i był tuż nad ziemią, na wysokości smoka, Zakar machnął z całej siły ogonem uderzając półdemona w powietrzu. Ten poleciał odrzucony z wielką siłą i uderzył o pionowe, kamienne mury Danuny ocierając się o nie i w końcu uderzył w ziemię. Jego ciało poobijało się straszliwie, przeorało ziemię i zatrzymało się na ziemi. Człowiek nie przeżył by takiego zderzenia, ale Sakusatton nie był człowiekiem - i zaczął wstawać, kierując spojrzenie ku Zakarowi. Wciąż nie wypuścił topora i był gotów wstać by walczyć dalej. Ale nie miał czasu, bo ledwo zatrzymał się na ziemi, kryształowy smok pędził ku niemu z rykiem. Zakar odbił się od ziemi i skoczył w stronę Sakusattona, a gdy opadł tuż przy nim, korzystając jeszcze z rozpędu jakiego nabrał podczas skoku, gwałtownie postawił na nim łapę. Gniótł z furią tak mocno, aż pod jego łapą - wcześniej kilkakrotnie zranioną toporem Sakusattona - trzasnęły kości, trawę wokół obryzgała krew, a między pazurami poczuł wnętrzności demonicznego generała. A potem jeszcze odsunął kończynę ocierając ją o trawę, zrobił krok wstecz i dmuchał na szczątki Sakusattona mrożącym oddechem, aż te z czerwonego stały się czarne. Dopiero po tym zerwał się, zwrócił ku mostowi z którego zeskoczył i resztę bitewnego szału wyładował w donośnym ryku - tak potężnym, że Danuna nie słyszała głośniejszego. Oczywiście, Zakar nie opuścił by mostu gdyby musiał go dalej bronić. Bo między wyrzuceniem Sakusattona a skokiem ku dobiciu przeciwnika ujrzał, jak Maretté wraz ze swymi oddziałami dzielnie przbija się przez demony ku Danunie, o którą rozbijają się najeźdźcy. Wreszcie, zaraz po śmierci Sakusattona, jego siły - które przy śmierci wodza ogarnął chaos - zostały przyparte do szyjącego strzałami muru, a dodatkowo pustoszył je widzący zwycięstwo Zakar. Wreszcie nie pozostał już ani jeden demon z armii Sakusattona - te które przeszły za mury miasta zabiła straż miejska oraz golemy, a za tymi które w panice uciekły ruszyły na łowy niezmordowane smoczyska. Z wielką radością spotkali się piękna Maretté z imponującym Zakarem, chociaż oboje brudni byli od krwi i zmęczeni bojem. Oto uratowali właśnie wiele ludzkich istnień od zguby - a być może i cały świat. Domyślali się oboje, że w czasie gdy oni odnoszą zwycięstwo, Adan może upaść - bo gdy powstrzymywali marsz armii Dakkenthormena, widzieli znacznie groźniejsze siły niż te którym stawili czoła pod Danuną. Dlatego Maretté, naradziwszy się z Zakarem postanowiła polecieć na jego grzbiecie do Adan, by wesprzeć Koriolana przynajmniej mentalnie. Swoim wojskom poleciła zaś ochraniać mieszkańców Danuny podczas ewakuacji na południe i wschód - była bowiem pewna, że Alodii nie da się uratować i demony wrócą do tego, co nie udało im się podbić. Danunianie nie byli zadowoleni - wszakże dopiero co wygrali - ale wizja starcia z kolejnymi, jeszcze gorszymi demonami, popędziła ich. Jak rozsądną decyzją było udanie się do sąsiednich krajów, mieli rychło się przekonać. Gdy Koriolan tymczasem dotarł do Adan, rozczarował się - bowiem miasto nie miało dość wojska, by stawić czoła demonom. Owszem, wysłano poselstwo do sąsiednich krajów, ale stamtąd przybyli tylko ochotnicy, a nie regularne armie. Owszem, szkolono żołnierzy, kuto broń i budowano golemy, ale samego Adan nie było stać na wielką i silną armię. Koriolan chciał bronić miasta wszystkim, co się dało, ale nie on był władcą. A wladze Adan zdecydowały się uwakuować miasto. Ich zdaniem z demonami nie dało się walczyć, a nawet jeśli, to straty za powstrzymanie ich były by zbyt wielkie. Paladyn wściekł się gdy to usłyszał, ale w końcu pogodził się z tą decyzją. Uznał, że faktycznie życie tylu ludzi jest ważniejsze od miasta. Dręczyła go jednak wizja utraty tak pięknej stolicy i uważał, że trzeba mimo wszystko go bronić lub przynajmniej dać symboliczny opór - a nie wysyłać wszystkie te ciężko zebrane wojska do eskorty uchodźców. Na krótko przed pojawieniem się na horyzoncie widma armii demonów do Adan przyleciał Zakar z Maretté. Oni jednak nie mogli nic zmienić, nawet opowiadając o wspaniałym obronieniu Danuny. Im również powierzono rolę bronienia ewakuowanych mieszkańców - Zakar obraził się po tym, gdy władze Adan ośmieszyły się rozkazywać mu zamiast uznać go za dobrowolnego i nie mniej ważnego od nich samych sojusznika i zdecydował się wracać do swego domu gdy tylko mieszkańcy Adan będą bezpieczni. Wszakże miał on wziąść udział w obronie Alodii, a nie jej odzyskiwania - spełnił swoją rolę ratując Danunę i za to zyskał sławę i chwałę. Uratowanie Adańczyków było jego ostatnim zadaniem. Maretté zaś chciała zostać z Koriolanem niezależnie od tego co postanowi w sprawie obrony Adan - ten jednak polecił jej opuścić Adan i ratować życie. Chociaż na swoim mu nie zależało, nie powiedział tego elfce - gdyby to zrobił, została by z nim aż do śmierci, czego sobie życzyła. On jednak nie chciał, by umierała. Dlatego Koriolan zrezygnował z bronienia Adan - ale nie miał zamiaru go opuszczać. Jeśli stolica miała umrzeć, on miał umrzeć wraz z nią. Postanowił pozostać w Katedrze Świętego Serca aż do czasu przybycia Dakkenthormena. Jeśli nie miała sensu obrona miasta, ograniczył się do największego i najświętszego miejsca - tak ważnego dla paladynów Torma. Gdy to zdradził, wraz z nim chciało w ten sposób zostać wielu ludzi - przystał na to, ale ograniczył ochotników tylko do najlepszych i najbardziej pobożnych wojowników. Tych śmiałych straceńców było ostatecznie trzydziestu. Jednym z nich był Alkimenes - stary już, ale potężnie uzdolniony magicznie arcykapłan Torma. Innym był Tobijas - zdaniem Koriolana najszlachetniejszy z tych, którzy przybyli z innych krajów do Alodii. Tobijas był doświadczonym wojownikiem, na którego głowie widać było już siwiznę. Okazał się on być - dotychczas w sekrecie - bardzo pobożny i chciał umrzeć wraz z tym, do czego obrony się zgłosić. Innym który zdecydował się umrzeć w walce do konca był Raissen który pochodził z rodu Angektorów i był nikim innym jak kuzynem Dakkenthormena - synem brata jego matki. Choć był ledwo o pięć lat starszy od Dakkena, on najmocniej chciał odpokutować dla swego rodu zbrodnie Dakkenthormena i uparł się by zostać do obrony Katedry. Maretté jednak nie mogła z nimi zostać - bo nie wiedziała, że Koriolan czeka na ochotników, a myślała, że sam wybiera spośród ludzi. Nic dziwnego - Koriolan chciał ją ocalić i zabronił mówić przy niej o tym samobójczym poświęceniu... Mieli rację ci, co uważali że nie da się obronić Adan bez straszliwych strat. Niepowstrzymana armia Dakkenthormena była dużo liczniejsza od wojsk Sakusattona, zaś w jej składzie odbieracze i balory nie stanowiły rzadkości. Najpotężniejszym z demonów był - po Dakkenie - złowrogi balor imieniem Kaduk stanowiący prawą rękę przywódcy oraz dowódcę oddziału balorów. Było tam nawet kilka klurichirów które pilnowały, by balory nie knuły planów przeciw sobie nawzajem ani wbrew Dakkenthormenowi. Gdy Dakkenthormen widział już Adan na horyzoncie, Kaduk przyniósł mu złą wiadomość - Sakusatton nie żyje, a jego armia została unicestwiona. Cieszył się w swym podłym duchu Kaduk na tę wiadomość, bo wiedział, że teraz on jest po Dakkenie najwyższym wodzem. Kaduk miał co do tego pewność - najpotężniejsze demony mają bowiem dar jasnowidzenia (głównie by wiedzieć, co kryje się w sercach ludzkich). Dakken również widział, że jest to prawda i wówczas podjął się celu który jak dotąd stanowił w jego umyśle tylko koncept. Postanowił nie tylko zniszczyć Alodię, ale i spustoszyć jej tereny czymś dużo gorszym niż przemarszem demonów. Gdy tylko odkrył, że stolica jest pusta, nakazał demonom rozłożyć się obok niej i zacząć tropić uchodźców, bo ci wyszli niedawno, ledwo kilka dni przed ich przybyciem. Armia miała jednak zaczekać na niego, a on musiał zostać na jakiś czas. Jakikolwiek demon wkroczyłby do Adan, miałby zostać rozniesiony przez wszystkie inne - tak nakazał. Następnie udał się na wzgórze gdzie spalono jego matkę, by przygotować magiczny rytuał. Następnie stanął tam w kręgu z Kadukiem i innymi demonami które miały zdolności magiczne - by wsparły go swymi czarami. Dzięki temu wsparciu był w stanie użyć odłamka swej boskiej mocy by rzucić klątwę na Alodię. Jej ziemie miały opustoszeć i stać się niegościnnymi oraz niezdatnymi do życia dla swych mieszkańców. Wszystko to nasycone było żądzą zemsty za nieudzielone mu wspólczucie oraz lata pgardzania. I tak się stało. Wszyscy uchodźcy - zarówno ci z Danuny jak i Adan - poczuli chłód w powietrzu pod wieczór tego samego dnia. Klimat nad ziemiami Alodii zmienił się, jakby północne pustkowia rozlazły się. Nie miało już być więcej jesieni i lata. Śnieg leżał odtąd nad całą Alodią - nie tylko na jej północy - cały rok, uniemożliwiając rolnictwo i utrudniając łowiectwo oraz wydobycie surowców. Tak oto całe tereny Alodii zostały zniszczone, a kraj musiał już upaść. Być może Dakkenthormen uczynił to, bo zaczął czuć, że przegra - i w swej młodzieńczej zawiści nie chciał, by wszystko co zniszczył pozostało do odbudowania... Gdy już chmury nadeszły nad Adan, zaś powietrze - na panującym wtedy początku lata - stało się zimne, Dakken uznał, że pora już kończyć tą okazaną Adan do tej pory litość. Zanim jednak miał je zrównać z ziemią magią, postanowił po raz ostatni obejrzeć ulice, na których się wychował. A miał ku temu okazję, by były puste i wymarłe. Żaden demon nie odważył się wtargnąć do Adan łamiąc jego rozkazy. W melancholii zwiedził miejsca, gdzie mieszkał ród Angektorów, gdzie mieszkał wraz z matką, ulice na których żył i miejsce, gdzie obudziły się w nim cechy demona. Tam powtórzył sobie, że musi dalej udawać opętanego żądzą zniszczenia i dokonać swej roli. Zanim jednak wróci do demonów, postanowił zwiedzić ostatnie miejsce - Katedrę Świętego Serca, którą nieraz podziwiał z zewnątrz, a nigdy go do niej nie wpuszczono. Tymczasem Koriolan - wraz z innymi wojownikami - przebywali w świątyni i modlili się przed ostateczną walką. Spodziewali się bowiem, że demony wkroczą w końcu do miasta - a wtedy stawili by im czoła, broniąc wejścia do katedry. Nawet gdyby zaatakowali magią, Alkimenes miał ich ochronić przed masowym zniszczeniem. Gdy tak stali i czekali na rumor nadchodzących demonów, nieoczekiwanie wrota do wnętrza światyni brutalnie rozwarły się i wszedł samotny Dakkenthormen. Od razu poznali go wszyscy czekający na bitwę bohaterowie - wstali z kolan i unieśli broń do walki. Dakken zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi zaklęciem, a potem zapowiedział śmierć Alodii. Koriolan zapowiedział zaś demonowi śmierć: karę za wszystkie rzezie, za spustoszenie i za morderstwa których dokonał - także osobiście. W imię Torma i innych bogów którzy patronują sprawiedliwości. A wielu z takich było też patronami katedry, w której miały rozegrać się kulminacyjne wydarzenia. Następne momenty przeszły w mgnieniu oka. Alkimenes uniósł w górę ręce i zaczął rzucać potężne zaklęcie używając swej kapłańskiej, ofiarowanej przez bogów, mocy. Jednak Dakken mu na to nie pozwolił - zaledwie ujrzał, że stojący przed ołtarzem mag używa magii, sprężył się w sobie i magicznie skoczył teleportacją za jego plecy. Jedno błyskawiczne machnięcie magiczną halabardą Dakkenthormena zakończyło życie Alkimenesa i przerwało mu zaklęcie. Jednak efekt tego zabójstwa był większy niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał. Gdy demon przelał krew w najświętszym miejscu Alodii, bogowie pokarali go i całą świątynię. Demony patrzyły ze wzgórza na miasto oczekując powrotu Dakkena, który zwiastował by czas zniszczenia, kiedy ich oczom ukazał się niezwykły widok. Oto Katedra Świętego Serca na wzgórzu nagle zapadła się pod ziemię. Być może jednak Alkimenes miał to w planach i zdołał dokończyć zaklęcie - a może faktycznie była to boska interwnecja. Tak czy inaczej, gdy krew bluzgnęła z przeciętego ciała kapłana, cała świątynia zaczęła nagle z wielką prędkością zapadać się pod ziemię. Zatrzymała się dopiero, gdy ciało padło na ziemię - a była już wówczas setki metrów pod powierzchnią, otoczona tylko przez litą skałę. Tak uwięzieni zostali Dakkenthormen wraz z liczną drużyną zacnych wojowników - i wtedy rozpoczęła się między nimi wściekła walka, której finału nie zna nikt. Być może paladyni powalili w bitwie wściekłego półdemona i zabili go pod ciosami licznych broni - a ci którzy przeżyli walkę z nim dokonali żywota umierając z głodu i pragnienia podczas ostatniej rzeczy jaka im została w tym podziemnym grobie - modlitw do swych bogów o wzięcie ich dusz do siebie. Być może Dakkenthormen odesłał dusze świętych mężów osobiście i zmęczony walką skonał drapiąc w ściany katedry w daremnej próbie uwolnienia się. A boska moc nie pozwoliła mu teleportować się lub chociażby spróbowania przekopania się - bo taka była kara za jego zbrodnie. Do dziś wśród ras Podmroku żyjacych pod terenami dawnej Alodii mówi się, że kilkakrotnie dokopano się gdzieś pod ruinami Adan do ścian wielkiej budowli. Nikt jednak - zarówno istoty inteligentne, jak i nieinteligentne zwierzęta czy żywiołaki - nie ośmiela się przebić przez te ściany, zaś kto idąc tunelem na nie narafia, od razu zawraca, taka aura panuje wokół tego wspólnego grobu bohaterów i demona. Być może to szczątki tak potężnego Dakkenthormena odstraszają złowrogą i ponurą aurą każdego kto się zbliży. Być może to grób paladynów wciąż pozostaje pod boską ochroną i panująca wokół nich aura świętości przegania każdą złą istotę która się zbliży - bo w Podmroku żyją prawie wyłącznie istoty złe oraz podłe. Tak zginął Dakkenthormen - osoba o sile która pozwalała by mu przejść to legend, jednak nie pozwoliło mu na to wrodzone zło - choć z gruntu nie był zły, uległ demonicznej krwi na wskutek nieszczęśliwych wydarzeń... Skoro tylko demony przekonały się, że Dakkenthormen nie żyje i już nie wróci, rozpoczął się w dakkeńskiej armii chaos. Glabrezu rzuciły się na marilithy, hezrou na babau, hordaki na całą przyrodę (która już cierpiała od zimna które nastąpiło), a balory zaczęły walkę o władzę. Adan, które leżało tuż obok miejsca postoju demonów, szybko stało się głównym punktem ich sporu - i demony rychło obróciły całe miasto w perzynę. Ale żaden nie wrócił do Otchłani: wszystkie chciały w swej chciwości i pysze kontynuować anihilację Planu Materialnego, nawet na mniejszą skalę. Zmówić się jednak nie umiały. Wkrótce przybyły na tamte tereny armie tych co ocaleli z Alodii wsparte przez sąsiednie państwa które chciały uśmierzyć grożące im niebezpieczeństwo - i te demony które dotychczas przetrwały, zostały wybite. Co niektóre - te najmniej inteligentne lub przeciwnie, te które zgubę przeczuwały - rozpierzchły się po okolicznych lasach, by znaleźć sobie metodę przetrwania. Na te jednak zaciekle polowały smoczyska oraz łowcy dowodzeni przez Maretté. Gdy nie było już żadnych śladów żywych potworów, armie rozeszły się. Niektórzy z mieszkańców Alodii chcieli jeszcze wrócić do swego kraju, ale mało która grupa ludzi nie zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu, bo to już był inny kraj - zimny i mało przyjazny. Dziś niewiele na terenie dawnej Alodii ludzkich osiedli - a tylko krasnoludy zdecydowały się zamieszkać na północy dawnego kraju. Tak umarła Alodia. Nie było już na jej terenie państwa, zatem odludzie którym się stała podzielono na mapach pomiędzy sąsiednie kraje. W krajach tych znalazła schronienie liczna ludność alodiańska po swej migracji. Ci kontynuowali kulturę Alodii, ale po kilku-kilkunastu pokoleniach ich język i zwyczaje zmieszały się z tymi, jakie dominowały w krajach w których żyli i zanikły. Dziś jedyne co można zauważyć z kultury Alodii to powiedzenia, szczątkowe zwyczaje czy słówka jakich używa się w gwarach na terenach które niegdyś otaczały Alodię lub wchodziły w jej rejon. Ostatni epizod zagłady Alodii, jakby epilog tej smutnej historii, rozegrał się kilkadziesiąt lat po podziale kraju na mapie. Ostatnim demonem który przetrwał z armii Dakkenthormena był Kaduk. Początkowo próbował on dowodzić klurichirami i balorami - a gdy uznał że nic z tego nie będzie, łatwo przewidział rychłą totalną klęskę, zebrał tyle demonów ile udało mu sie zdominować - głównie pomniejsze i słabe, jak vrocki czy quasity, które przed nim drżały najbardziej - i umknął na tereny poza działaniem klątwy Dakkena. Tam Kaduk osiadł na bagnach i poprzez małych poddanych zaczął znęcać się nad okolicznymi mieszkańcami, zsyłając na nich różne nieszczęścia jak choroby, szkodniki czy nieurodzaj. Był na tyle zmyślny, że działał z umiarem i tak udało mu się przetrwać kilkadziesiąt lat oraz rozsławić swoje imię. Wśród ludzi z krainy którą zamieszkiwał mówiło się jego imię jako imię wielkiego i złego demona, otoczonego chmarą małych poddanych, który panuje nad wszystkimi niedolami na świecie. W końcu pewna grupa poszukiwaczy przygód usłyszała o tym lokalnym bożku, wzięła klechdy na poważnie i skojarzyła go z dawną inwazją. Zebrali oni do pomocy oddział dzielnych wojowników - złożony w znacznej części z dorosłych już dzieci dawnych mieszkańców Alodii i tych którzy uciekli z niej za młodu - i wyprawiła się na bagna. Tam odnaleźli Kaduka i stoczyli z nim zaciekłą walkę. Kaduk, tak jak jego gwardia małych demonków, został wreszcie zabity - jako ostatni ocalały sługa Dakkenthormena. Ponoć jednym z tych którzy dołączyli do polowania na Kaduka do poszukiwaczy przygód była sama Maretté, jednak nie ujawniła swej tożsamości. To jedyna po zagładzie anegdota, gdzie pojawia się jej imię; losy elfki nie są znane, a zważywszy na jej zasługi i status jaki sobie wyrobiła - pewnie na jej własne życzenie. Kategoria:Świat Zapomnianych Krain